


Not Another DRv3 Rewrite!

by littlesunshinelily



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Rewrite, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, it's also actually discussed???, it's canon and they talk about it, like it's not just Subtext™
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinelily/pseuds/littlesunshinelily
Summary: I'm here to give these characters what they deserve and fix v3 - I'm going to try my hand at a rewrite!





	Not Another DRv3 Rewrite!

So… this is the start of my story, huh?

Just the story of another high school girl…

Well, sort of.

I guess I should start with my introduction. My name is Kaede Akamatsu, and I’m a normal high school girl in almost every way. Average height, average weight, average fitness, average appearance – well, I guess I am kind of cute… everything about me is normal.

The only thing abnormal about me is my talent, to be honest. I’m… aha, I’m very good at the piano. I’ve been playing since I was able to turn a keyboard on, able to be trusted not to, you know, trash a piano with my tiny baby hands.

But I’m getting off-track. That was enough to be scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy for its first influx of students after it was rebuilt and reopened.

Despite my doubts about my talent, to go somewhere as prestigious as this… It’s like a dream.

 

I stood outside the gates to the rebuilt Hope’s Peak Academy, eyes gazed at its massive size. Seeing the prestigious academy in front of me… I felt my chest become all light and fluttery, like my organs had just turned into butterflies and sunshine… I took a deep breath, and with a wide smile on my face, pushed open the gates and walked into Hope’s Peak Academy.

I caught the slightest glimpse of someone else inside, heading towards the left. I opened my mouth to greet them, but…

I felt a sudden wave of dizziness.

Before I was aware of what was happening…

… I passed out.

**And that was where the dream of Hope’s Peak turned into a nightmare.**

I groaned as I woke up. I felt a splitting headache inside of my brain… like someone had just struck it with lightning.

“Oh, you’re awake,” I heard a voice say, and I jumped back in surprise.

“Eep!” I yelled out, my hands moving in front of me.

“Hey, hey! Easy,” The voice said again, and I finally focused on its source. A young boy, with black hair kept under a cap and olive green eyes, dressed in a black school uniform much unlike my own.

“A-Alright, easy, easy,” I said to myself, supporting my weight on my hands. I finally took a look at my surroundings… “… Hang on, this isn’t Hope’s Peak Academy!”

“No, it isn’t… I don’t know where we are,” The boy said, standing up and offering me his hand. “Do you need help getting up?”

“No, I’m fine,” I said, but my actions contradicted my words as I took his hand anyway. He lifted me to my feet with ease and grace.

“You’re going to take my help anyway?” The boy smiled shyly.

“Yeah… It felt rude not to.” I replied. “It’s also probably rude to not ask for your name…”

“Right, right. My name is Shuichi Saihara,” Shuichi said.

“Mine’s Kaede Akamatsu. It’s nice to meet you, Shuichi!” I smiled as brightly as I could, holding my hand out for him to shake. Somehow, I think I smiled even brighter when he took it.

“Nice to meet you too, Kaede,” Shuichi said. “This is probably a weird question, but… are you an Ultimate?”

“Yeah, Ultimate Pianist… Why do you ask?”

“I’m… considered an Ultimate too. Ultimate Detective, to be precise.”

“Wow, a detective?” I asked. “That’s super cool!”

“Yeah, cool…” Shuichi replied, looking away to the side. “Do you remember anything else?”

“Um… I’d just walked in the doors to Hope’s Peak Academy. I saw someone else walking past, but before I could get their attention, I felt a wave of dizziness… I think I passed out, but I don’t remember passing out. And then I woke up here,” I explained.

“G-Geez, aside from someone walking past, the same thing happened to me,” Shuichi replied.

“That… can’t be a coincidence, can it?” I asked. Shuichi opened his mouth to answer, only for a screen to come to life right next to us.

 

“Testing, testing,” The speakers boomed to life, though the screen remained dark. “Could all 16 of you bastards meet in the courtyard? And make it quick, we don’t have all day.”

With that, the screen shut off, and I felt nothing but confusion.

“16? Courtyard? Why?” I stammered.

“I’ve already explored around the place. I can lead you to the courtyard, if you want,” Shuichi said.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” I said.

“Alright. Stay close,” Shuichi said.

I followed Shuichi to the courtyard. Past a pair of winged hallways, past the bathrooms, into the library just across from a dining hall, and through the door to the left…

 

“Courtyard” might have been misleading. While the room was full of plant life, there was no sunlight to be seen. Just a bright, overhanging set of lights on the ceiling resembling it. Though it seemed to be moving ever so slightly around the room… I finally lowered my gaze. Staring back at me and Shuichi were 14 other people…

“Finally. I was wondering when the last two would arrive,” A boy with messy black hair said.

“There’s no need for that!” A girl with auburn hair in kind of weird looking twin-tails, yelled back. “They might have just gotten a bit lost!”

“Not lost. That girl was still passed out,” A boy with black hair and yellow eyes said. “I asked Shuichi to keep an eye on her.”

“You stupid exhibitionist, you should’ve had him just carry her here!” A girl with messy blonde hair said.

“It’s useless to debate on what we should’ve done,” A girl with blonde hair and turquoise eyes said. “At the moment, we need to figure out why we’re here. Any ideas? God is open to them all.”

“Eh? God?” A very large boy said.

“Yep, yep! God!” The blonde girl replied.

“Whatever the case, we should probably get acquainted with the new arrivals,” A man with messy green-blonde hair and many piercings said. “My name’s Rantaro Amami. From what I can see, everyone here has an Ultimate talent but me.”

“Right, right! I’m Angie Yonaga. I’m the Ultimate Artist,” Angie, the blonde girl, said, approaching me, and taking my hand. “If you ever want a nice painting, just hit me up! I’m always available to do so for cute girls like you!”

I felt blood rush to my cheeks at the compliment. “T-Thank you?”

“No problem!” Angie grinned at me. Her smile seemed to radiate sunshine…

“Hey, don’t hog all of Kaede’s attention, Angie,” Shuichi said, but he chuckled slightly as he did so.

“I guess I should do it too…” The boy with messy black hair said. “I’m Kokichi Ouma. Ultimate Supreme Leader. No biggie.”

“C’mon, where’s your spirit or life?” The girl with the weird twin-tails said. “Introduce yourself properly, like this! I’m Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master!”

“We’re not all as upbeat as you, Tenko. Not to mention this situation is rather unsettling,” The boy with black hair and red eyes said. “Anyway. I’m Korekiyo Shinguji. I’m the Ultimate Anthropologist. A pleasure to meet you.”

There was an energy about Korekiyo that was somewhat unsettling… but at the same time, there was an undeniable attraction. Weird…

“Are you done standing there like you expect her to suck your tiny dick?” The girl with blonde hair said. “Geez, you’re half asleep. Anyway, I am Miu Iruma, the one, the only, Ultimate Inventor!”

“I can’t say whoever cast your voice actor was good with casting…” A girl with blue hair said. “My name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I am the Ultimate Cosplayer.”

“Oh, Tsumugi Shirogane? I’ve seen a lot of your cosplays! I think Hatsune Miku was my favourite of yours,” I said excitedly.

“Ah, yes. That one was one of my favourites, too!” Tsumugi chuckled.

“Should I introduce myself now?” The large boy said. “I’m Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Botanist!”

I couldn’t help myself when I blurted out what I said next. “Wow, you’re tall.”

“Ehe, I’ll take it as a compliment! Thank you!” Gonta replied. Well, he took it the right way, at least.

“… What about you? You haven’t introduced yourself yet,” said a girl with brown hair. She was dressed in red and black, and stared at me with a gaze that I thought would cut me in half.

“R-Right, right… Um, I’m Kaede Akamatsu. I’m the Ultimate Pianist.” I said.

“… Maki Harukawa. Ultimate Assassin.” Maki replied, folding her arms.

“Maybe we should ask those who haven’t spoken yet?” Shuichi suggested, before ushering me over to a boy dressed in primarily green and a girl dressed almost entirely in brown. The boy wore glasses, and the girl wore a mask over her mouth and nose.

“Uh…” I trailed off, gazing at the two.

“Hello there. Who’s your friend?” The boy with the glasses said, fiddling with his tie as he looked at me.

“Er, Shuichi Saihara… we introduced ourselves before, Kaito. Kaede just introduced herself,” Shuichi said, with a mild chuckle.

“Right you are… my apologies. So, my name is Kaito Momoto, the Ultimate Astronaut!” Kaito said. “And this is my sister, Himiko Yumeno!”

“Nice to meet you!” I smiled, holding my hand out to Himiko. She backed away from me.

“Huh? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all. Himiko isn’t comfortable around most others right now, are you, Himiko?” Kaito said, and Himiko shook her head.

“S-Sorry, Himiko… I’ll give you some space,” I said, backing away and wondering why they had different last names, before crashing into a woman with ash blonde hair and green eyes. “Eek! Sorry!”

The woman laughed slightly, but her face showed little emotion. “Don’t worry your head over it. Kaede Akamatsu, right?”

“Y-Yeah… and you?” I stammered. God, I was a mess today…

“Kirumi Tojo. I’m the Ultimate Maid. Nice to meet you,” Kirumi said, giving my hand a firm shake. I smiled as she shook it, before releasing it. As she did, I noticed two guys standing in the corner… one guy had white hair and looked kind of unnatural – well, unnatural even by this class’ standards - while the other had ginger hair peeking out under his beanie and was in a wheelchair. I couldn’t help but also notice he had no legs…

“Hey!” I called out to the two, practically dragging Shuichi over with me. The two looked up from their conversation.

“Can’t wait your turn?” The white-haired boy said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ehe… sorry. I’ll wait,” I said.

“It’s fine. He’s just trying to get me to get enthusiastic again…” The boy with ginger hair said with a sigh.

“There’s gotta be some tennis league that has players in wheelchairs, there’s no reason to give up on your dreams just because you haven’t got your legs!” The white-haired guy said.

“My dreams ended when that car crushed my legs against a wall. I don’t care if there’s a tennis league that’ll still take me in – how can I be considered an ultimate when I can’t move on my own anymore...?” The ginger-haired boy replied.

“I swear it’s just circles with this guy… My name’s Kiibo. I’m the Ultimate Robot. It’s nice to meet you!” Kiibo said. “And I’m not gonna give up on Ryoma here!”

“It’d be better for you if you did…” Ryoma said. “… I’m Ryoma Hoshi. I was the Ultimate Tennis Player, but I don’t think I’ve got the right to that title anymore,”

“It’s still a talent, at least…” I said.

“Yeah, see? You’ve still gotta be great if you’re good enough for Hope’s Peak!” Kiibo said.

“They scouted me before the accident… who knows. Maybe I’ll just get kicked out,” Ryoma said.

Quickly realising this conversation would go nowhere for me, I bailed it, moving away from the two.

 

“We’ve been here for ten minutes with no sign of a headmaster or an explanation as to what’s going on,” Rantaro said, folding his arms.

“I’m sure the headmaster’s just running a little late…” Tenko said. “There’s no way he’d miss the opening ceremony! Even an awful boy wouldn’t be so unreliable!”

“Opening ceremony?” Korekiyo frowned.

“Yeah, the opening ceremony! This is obviously just the opening ceremony!” Tenko replied.

“Never mind that the opening ceremony is taking place in a courtyard rather than the school gym, nor that we’re the only class here, apparently,” Korekiyo said.

“I’m sure it’s just one of many weird and wonderful things about Hope’s Peak,” Angie said, smiling. “The opening ceremony’ll start soon, I’m sure of it!”

And as if cued…

“Are we all ready?” A voice called out from a rock in the garden. In unison, we all frowned and directed our gaze towards it.

 

I saw a white paw clutch onto the rock, and then a black one… and those paws dragged something odd onto the rock. Attached to those paws was a small plush bear, white on one side, black on the other. As I looked at it, I felt a vague sense of unease, but I didn’t know why…

“What the hell is that?” Kiibo yelled, pointing towards the bear.

“It looks like a toy?” Gonta said, tilting his head.

“I’m not a toy,” the bear replied. “I’m Monokuma!”

“Eek! It talks!” I cried out.

“Of **course,** I talk,” Monokuma said, somehow frowning. “I’m Monokuma!”

“Bears don’t talk! Shut up!” Tenko pointed an accusatory finger at Monokuma.

“I’m not a polar bear!” Monokuma replied. “I’m Monokuma, and I am also your headma-… No, no, this isn’t right at all!”

“Huh?” I asked.

“Weren’t you listening? I said this isn’t right at all! You guys are all just _vaguely_ in character! It’s like you’re all completely different kids to what I was promised!”

“What does that even mean?” Maki asked.

“Hold on, hold on,” Monokuma said, raising a paw to his ear and… taking a private conversation? Just what the hell was going on?!

“… mmhm… Oh, they **are** supposed to be completely different kids? This is just about the first 2000 words of the prologue to Danganronpa S where the find-and-replace feature was used to replace everybody with their nearest canon counterpart with a few dialogue and descriptive changes?” Monokuma looked away from the phone for a moment. “Well, that changes everything! It’s not bad writing, just the author’s shameless self-promotion for April Fools Day!”

“Author? April Fools Day? What on earth are you even talking about?” I asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? This rewrite doesn’t exist! It’s not going forward! It’s an original fic wearing the skin of a rewrite!” Monokuma said.

“Excuse me, Monokuma, but I think we should at least try keeping the third and fourth wall intact…” Tsumugi said.

“Forget the fifth wall! This isn’t right! Now rack off, the lot of you! We’ve got original characters to write!”

And… our journey ended, in the weirdest way possible. I suppose it was good nobody was hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this was this year's April Fool's joke. I actually did like v3 a lot, and I think there's 2 rewrites that meet the same level of quality as v3 itself: I'd Trade My Life For Yours, and Three Point Shot. I'd check those out. 
> 
> Also, yep, sorry - I won't actually be rewriting v3, unless DR:S counts as a rewrite. Of course, DR:S actually has everything I mentioned in the tags, so if you like shameless authorial self-promotion and are fine with having to shift through 130k words already, please check it out.


End file.
